WINGS?
by GreenCastle
Summary: Perseus Jackson wakes up with WINGS! How will he handle having them. Will he take pride in them, adapt to them, or scorn them. And how will they affect his adventures. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**WINGS?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money writing this story.**

* * *

I was writhing in pain.

My back felt like it was being torn apart.

It hurt as I clawed at my shoulder blades.

But, the pain was not from an injury.

No, I got up and went to the bathroom, ignoring my sleeping roommates, I looked in the mirror and was flabbergasted.

I couldn't believe it.

I had f**king WINGS!

All I could think about was how I was going to explain this to everyone.

I mean I don't even know where I got them.

What will my mom say. Wait, don't have to worry about that. She'll just ask if I'm okay.

What am I supposed to tell the school. 'C'mon Percy you can do this. All you have to do is think up an excuse or hide them. Right?' I thought to myself

"God Dammit" I yelled I was just at a loss at what to do. Until dawned on me. Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, I could go to him, he probably wouldn't know what to do but he could help me get an idea.


	2. Chapter 1: Mr Brunner

Chapter 1: Mr. Brunner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money writing this story.**

* * *

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He thinning hair and a scruffy beard and frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had is awesome collection of roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

I ran down stairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

I practically charged into his office. But what I saw, I could never have expected.

Mr. Brunner who was in the middle of speaking went silent.

My heart hammering, I very quickly said " Mr. Brunner, sorry for interrupting, but I need help," and then pointed to the wings on my back.

Only after saying that did I notice, he was taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, and was holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. And not just that I saw that it was Grover he was talking to.

Grover was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He add new note excusing him for PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Grover stood like there was nothing wrong with his legs. But he wasn't . . . he wasn't exactly Grover.

I was too shocked too wonder what he was doing here in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on - and where his legs should be . . . where his legs should be . . . was shaggy non-human legs, and suddenly the story of muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

Because we're his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.

The next thing I saw was the floor as I fell face forward.

Line Break

Once I woke up and regained my senses I noticed that it all was really happening. I had wings, Mr. Brunner was half horse, and Grover was half goat.

Since I had know idea what was happening I went ahead and started spewing out questions.

"Mr. Brunner are you a centaur? Why is Grover half goat? Why do I have wings? Wait, can I fly?" I said gasping at the last question.

"Percy. We have no idea what you are, but it's clear that we have to take you to Camp Half-blood. And then everything will be explained." Mr. Brunner answered. But then under his breath he said, "Hopefully," I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"Ok, let's go, as soon as possible. The sooner the better." I said in a voice that by all means was not calm.

"Follow me." Was the last thing he said and we were off to go to Camp Half-blood or something like that.


End file.
